Reminiscence
by Cassandra Cassidy
Summary: My thoughts on what Yami Bakura might think about when left to his own devices. PG13 for a few swears, just to be safe. Contains flashbacks from Yami B.'s past. Click the link... you know you want to...


**_Disclaimer:__ I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or any of its characters. If I did, I would be a very rich young woman, and, as I have only $15 to my name at this time, I wouldn't say that I'm rich.  -_-  Also, I don't own the Book of the Dead, and I'm pretty sure that there's no spell in it to lock the Shadow Realm with…_**

**_Authors Notes:__ Okay people...this is gonna be a long one, so bear with me!  First off, I want to thank everyone who reviewed my other three fics!  Thank you guys!!!  I've been inspired to write more...*everyone runs in fear*  Ahem._**

_Let's see, next order of business: _

**_WARNING!!!  I DO NOT CALL YAMI BAKURA "BAKURA"!!!  I REFER TO HIM THROUGHOUT THIS FIC AS "RYOU."_**

_Please don't give me any crap about this in the reviews—when I was first introduced to the show, that was the name my source gave me as being "Bakura's other".  Also, calling him "Ryou" works better with the name I gave his past-self._

_Another warning: Written under the influence of "Lord of the Dance."_

**_Don't say I didn't warn you!!!_**

_Moving on.  This fic was not originally intended to be yaoi.  However, my friend *glomps Katie*  told me it had yaoi undertones (but only if you're looking for them).  But fear not, non-yaoi fans!  It's not that blatantly obvious, and it's definitely not the main focus of this fic._

_Aaaaaaand finally, a big huge "thank you" to White Angel, for letting me borrow her name for Yami's past-self, and another to Snare-chan, who's fic "Ring of Ice" spawned the idea of having a spirit (other than Yami Bakura) in the Ring._

_Alright, I'm done now: Happy reading, people! ^_~_

Key:

Raul – Ryou's past self

Yamasis – Yami's past self

Seth – Seto's past self

::blah blah blah:: - thought speech

Reminiscence

            If someone had walked past Bakura's household, they would have assumed that no one was home.  The windows were dark; the doors locked.  Silence reigned.  The father of the household was on an archaeological dig somewhere in Egypt, but his only son was at home, sleeping.  However, the boy was not alone…

            One of the house's back guest rooms was currently occupied by what could only be described as a spirit.  The room's occupant sat, brooding, in the center of the room, his legs crossed, back straight, eyes closed in concentration.  He sat within a ring of burning candles; there were eight: one each green, red, yellow, and blue, and there was a white candle between each.  The spirit sat facing the west, toward the place he had once called home.  He breathed in deeply, and imagined that he was back there.  He could see the majestic pyramids in his mind's eye, back then they had been white, the tops capped in gold, shining brilliantly in the blistering desert sun.  Ryou sighed sadly, wondering at how his world had changed so much during the time of his entrapment.  '3 millennia,' he thought bitterly, '3,000 years of darkness.'

            Just the thought of his imprisonment within the Sennen Ring caused him to shudder.  The thought crossed his mind that the Pharaoh's confinement hadn't been much better, as he'd previously thought.  He distinctly recalled hearing a conversation between Yugi and Jounouchi on the subject of Yami's "soul room," as they were called.  Yugi had said that it was a giant labyrinth, filled with countless doors, staircases, and traps.

            Ryou felt an uncharacteristic stab of pity towards his fellow spirit.  He didn't even want to think about the torture Yami had gone through for all those years.

            "And it wasn't even for himself…" Ryou whispered hoarsely, "he sacrificed his soul, perhaps even his sanity, to seal the Shadow Realm…" again, he felt his heart twinge with pity for the former Pharaoh.  'At least I retained my memories…'

            Of course, this wasn't necessarily a good thing.  He remembered the night he was condemned with startling clarity.

~*Flashback*~

_Yamasis stood before the six other item-bearers in silence, looking at each in turn, his expression unreadable.  His eyes came to rest on Raul's, and the latter was startled by what he saw.  No longer did the young Pharaoh's eyes hold the fiery spark they once had.  Instead, the amethyst-colored orbs held a haunted look; he seemed forlorn, almost… lost.  Raul blinked, and when he re-opened his eyes, those of his majesty had moved on._

_Finally, Yamasis spoke, his voice sounding weary.  "My friends, you must wonder why I have called upon you this evening," he began, pausing at the murmured acknowledgments he received from the small crowd.  "As all of you are aware, the Dark Games are getting out of control…" another murmur of agreement.  The Pharaoh raised his palm; the room fell silent once more.  Raul could read his expression clearly; Yamasis loved the people of his country; this was tearing him apart._

_"Something must be done," the young king continued.  "I have turned this over and over in my mind, but I have found only one solution.  As you must have realized, Dueling Magic has become common knowledge; it would be pointless to try and control it through game-punishment, as we've tried in the past."  At this he stopped, and in one fluid motion, he moved to the altar that had been constructed at the back of the small chamber.  The members of the assembly gasped as they realized what was lying on the altar.  "The Book of the Dead," they collectively whispered, none of them believing their eyes._

_"There is a spell within this tome that will allow us to seal the Shadow Realm for good." Yamasis's voice cut through the stunned silence, but Raul swore he heard a slight tremor in the other boy's voice.  "However," he continued, his voice low and foreboding, "there is a terrible sacrifice to be made, if this method is to be used."_

_"Let's hear it, then," the High Mage, Seth, spoke then.  "As you said, something must be done, my liege.  We must make whatever sacrifice is required."  His eyes were icy, his tone confident.  Yamasis looked around at them and spoke once more, even more softly than before.  "Do not be so quick to throw away your life, my friend," he said gravely, earning him several confused looks, but Raul understood instantly._

_"The sacrifice…is ourselves…is it not, majesty?" his voice, if possible, was even more quiet than Yamasis's own.  Even so, all present turned and stared at him.  He shrunk back slightly from their gazes, particularly those of Seth and Yamasis._

_"How dare you even think such a thing!" Seth spat, his voice furious.  "Dirty peasant!  What foolishness is this?"_

_Yamasis's__ voice was deadly when he next spoke.  "Let him be Seth," he said curtly, "he bears a Sennen Item, just as the rest of us."  Seth bowed his head slightly.  "I apologize, highness," he stated calmly, but he glared at Raul maliciously._

_"Besides which," the Pharaoh continued, "he was correct."_

_The company gasped at this, and Raul felt a terrible ache in his stomach.  His lord was in pain, and yet he was still kind enough to stick up for him, a mere peasant, a thief no less.  He was the same thief who had descended into the tomb of a respected king and pilfered the very Ring that he wore about his neck at this precise moment.  He raised his head and looked the Pharaoh in the eyes, amber meeting amethyst for the second time that evening.  Above the din of his fellows' protests, he forced his voice to be strong.  "My lord, if it is your wish that we be sacrificed for the good of __Egypt__, then so it shall be.  I stand behind your decision."  'I would follow you to the ends of the earth, if you so asked me…' he added silently._

_Yamasis looked stunned, and a hush fell over the chamber.  He began his explanation once more.  "This sacrifice will not be our lives, but rather our souls themselves.  We will be trapped within the confines of our respective Sennen Items.  Mind you, by doing so, the gateway to the Shadow Realm will be closed, and the Dark Games will cease to exist.  I will not, however, force this upon any of you.  If any of you does not wish to partake in this ritual, speak now and speak quickly; we haven't much time."_

_There was a long, stifling silence, before finally, Shadi, the Judge of Hearts, spoke.  "Shall we let the Dark Games die?"_

_The assembly remained quiet, until suddenly, there was a loud pounding at the door.  "Open this door now, conspirators!" Raul vaguely recognized the voice of Yamasis's military leader.  'We're being viewed as tyrants by the people,' he realized sadly.  "May Osirus strike you down and send you to Hell!" the voice continued, accompanied by the furious shouts of the man's soldiers._

_Yamasis's eyes narrowed at the six.  "If there are no objections…" he swept his gaze once more over them, and received no negative response.  He nodded once and kept on, "We must act quickly if we are to act at all!" They had decided; the ritual would commence._

~*End Flashback*~

Ryou bit back a few cuss words as he snapped back to reality.  He had not been meaning to think about all this.  'Damn it, I lost my train of thought…'

He suddenly felt Bakura stir, and he froze.  But the boy had only been moving in his sleep.  Ryou sighed irritably and licked his fingers before snuffing out the candles.  Gathering them up, he made his way silently downstairs and placed them in the cabinet from which he'd "borrowed" them.  He moved swiftly back upstairs.  With a stealth honed over three thousand years, he crept to Bakura's door, opened it soundlessly, and stepped inside.  He watched the peacefully sleeping boy for several moments.

Contrary to what Bakura and his little mortal friends thought, Ryou didn't hate his hikari…not really.  He just didn't enjoy being forced to share a body with him.  If he had the energy to sustain his false-form on a constant basis, he would.  It may not be a real body, 'but anything is better than the Ring…'  He closed Bakura's door, assured that he was asleep, and returned downstairs.

Deciding that he needed air, he moved out onto the porch, sitting down on the front steps and brushing his hair from his eyes.  He looked up at the full moon, and again he imagined he was back in Egypt.  The full moon had been huge when it loomed overhead.  He had used to gaze at it every night, watching in interest as it went through its phases.  Now, looking at it this night, Ryou could almost feel the humid air of the desert, could smell the Nile's waters and the distinct scent of Egypt's golden sands.

~*Flashback*~

_Yamasis looked grave as his own soldiers pounded at the door.  His voice shook only slightly as he spoke, "The time is now, my friends.  We must be sealed within the Items, for __Egypt__."  The last was spoken with the determination for which the young Pharaoh was known.  Raul felt ill as he reflected on his life thus far: the death of his parents, his slavery, his escape, his first theft, the theft of the Sennen Ring, his capture, Yamasis's kindness toward him… each of these and so much more flashed through his mind.  'And now I'm to be imprisoned, for eternity, within the Ring…' he shivered, and he hoped to Ra that Yamasis hadn't seen him._

_Said boy was reading and re-reading the spell, engraving it firmly into his mind.  Finally, even as the door began to crumble, Yamasis looked at them all one last time.  "This is it, my friends.  On this night may we cast away the Shadow Realm for eternity - our souls for our kingdom!"  His voice held no uncertainty, his eyes flashed with determination.  Raul did a double-take.  'There are tears in his eyes…' he noted, and his blood ran cold._

_"Our souls for our kingdom," he whispered, echoing the King's words.  He thought he saw Yamasis's eyes on him for a moment, but an instant later, they were closed as he began the incantation._

_One by one, the Item-holders faded away, leaving only the Sennen Items behind.  Raul watched as the Eye, Rod, Ankh, Tauk, and Scales fell to the ground.  As the darkness crept into his vision, he saw Yamasis collapse, saw him begin to fade, his eyes empty; a tear slid down his cheek.  Ryou felt frozen, helpless, as the door finally caved, and the last thing his frantic mind registered was those wide amethyst eyes, and Yamasis's mouth forming the words, "Thank you, my friend.  Your entrapment shall not be in vain."_

_The Sennen Puzzle shattered._

~*End Flashback*~

Ryou was, once again, jarred abruptly from his thoughts.  He shut his eyes tightly, but the vision refused to fade.  He stood then, and started off down the street.  Sitting still was obviously not helping to calm him down, so perhaps a walk, then?  He hoped so.

He found himself at the gates of Domino's park, and he soundlessly slipped inside.  Walking through a small grove of trees, Ryou heard an odd sound.  It sounded like… 'crying…'  He snuck over to the place it was coming from.  It was a small clearing with a bench.  On said bench sat a very familiar person.

"Just can't leave me alone, can you Pharaoh?" Ryou spoke calmly, but the boy he had addressed jumped nearly a foot in the air.  Ryou waited in silence as the other spirit composed himself, trying to wipe away tears that he prayed to Ra that Ryou hadn't seen.

After a few moments, the former Pharaoh turned to Ryou, who was now sitting beside him, and followed the albino's gaze.  "The moon fascinates you, does it not?" Yami asked, hoping Ryou would take the hint.  There was a pause.

"...It always has." the once-tomb raider said finally.  Yami only nodded.  Ryou's gaze flickered over to him.  "Why were you crying?" he asked, and nearly grinned at the look on Yami's face.  He'd been right.

Yami knew there was no point in lying, and he didn't feel like playing "yes you did, no I didn't" with Ryou, of all people.  He sighed, rubbing fiercely at his temples.  "I was...musing." he said, wondering if Ryou was going to start drilling him.  He had a sudden thought, which he decided to voice, "What are you doing here, Ryou?  Shouldn't you be watching Bakura?  His father's not h-"

Ryou glared at him, "He can take care of himself," he said, eyes narrowed.  "Besides, I should be asking you the same question." Yami fidgeted with the cuffs of his jacket sleeves.  Ryou shot him another glare.  Yami managed to scowl at him, despite his nervousness.  Ryou's voice was venomous, "Pharaoh, why the hell were you crying?!" he grated.

In all honesty, it scared Ryou to think that Yami had been crying.  If the Pharaoh couldn't handle this world, what hope did he have?  Yami's voice broke his thoughts; he sounded terrible, and Ryou suddenly felt just as bad.  "...I-I almost remembered..." the former whispered, his voice shaking.  Ryou was startled.  Almost afraid to ask, he spoke, "...remembered what?"

"The ceremony."

Ryou's heart stopped, and for an instant, as he glanced at Yami, he thought the fiery-haired boy might be crying again, but the tears didn't fall, though they shone in his eyes.

"You're better off not remembering," Ryou muttered, ready to drop the subject altogether.  It was for this reason that he was taken completely by surprise when Yami grabbed his shoulders with shaking hands, his haunted amethyst eyes looking at Ryou imploringly.

"Ryou, please," he whispered desperately, a tear finally sliding down his cheek, "I must know!  I can think of nothing else anymore...it plagues my thoughts…please…"  Ryou resisted the urge to turn away, throw Yami to the ground, and flee back to Bakura's house.  He closed his eyes against the visage from his own thoughts – Yami's eyes never had lost the haunted look they'd held 3,000 years ago.

"Alright Pharaoh.  I'm going to tell you everything I recall, and you had better keep your mouth shut until I'm finished!"  'I can't believe I'm actually going to tell him this…' here he was, trying NOT to think about this very subject, and now he had to retell the whole thing.

Yami must have sensed Ryou's discomfort, because he sighed and said, "Ryou, gomen, you don't have to…"

"You have a right to know."  Ryou's voice was calm, but he was rather irked; Yami had asked, and now he was going to listen.  And so, Ryou retold everything of Yami's past that he knew, leaving out his own feelings on the matter, of course.  'Ra knows he doesn't need to hear about my pitying him…'

Yami sat silently next to him for a long time once he had finished his tale.  The moon was beginning to set by then, and Ryou was quite ready to leave.  But he felt bad about leaving the other spirit alone, so there he sat, damning his conscience, playing with his hair absently.  He felt Yami's eyes on him and stopped, hoping that the shorter boy couldn't see him blushing in the dim light.  He hated being caught twisting his hair; it was a nervous habit he'd never quite grown out of.

When Yami continued to watch him, he spun around, ready to shout a few choice words at him concerning his intelligence, but was surprised to see the Eye of Ra glowing on Yami's forehead.  He froze.  'Oh dear Gods…he's snapped…'  Oddly enough, Yami's eyes didn't appear angry in the slightest.  In fact, they looked…empty.  Ryou felt a tremor run up his spine as he tried to shield himself from the sudden brightness.  Just as suddenly, the familiar darkness of being placed in the Ring overtook him, and he panicked, the darkness consuming him.

When he opened his eyes again, the first thing he noticed was that it was pitch black.  Next was the fact that this was neither the Shadow Realm, nor, surprisingly, the Ring.  'Wait a minute… where did Yami end up?'  He lifted the Ring and concentrated on the Sennen Puzzle's energy signal.  He blinked in confusion as all five pointers rose, and all five pointed in different directions.  'But that would mean…' he was INSIDE the Puzzle.

As if on cue, the room was illuminated, and he saw exactly what Yugi had meant about the labyrinth.  As far as he could see, there were doors and stairs stretching out on all sides, and all the way to the ceiling, which was also beyond his sight.

Ryou growled angrily.  "Yami, if this is supposed to be some sort of game, then come here and declare the rules so we can begin!"

Yami stepped out from the shadows then, and looked at him calmly, if not a bit sadly.  "Ryou, this is no game," he said, his voice firm.  "I know that you thought that my own soul room was some sort of luxury suite, but as you can see…" trailing off, he motioned to the room around them, letting Ryou come to his own conclusions.

~*Flashback*~

_Raul's eyes fluttered open and took in what they could of the foggy darkness of the Sennen Ring's interior.  He felt terribly empty.  How long would he be trapped?  How would his home have changed?  Would he ever be released?  And if so, would he have a body, or would he be nothing more than a disembodied spirit?  His mind raced, and he wished desperately that he wasn't alone._

_::You aren't alone.::_

_Raul started, looking around frantically, his eyes scouring the darkness for some sort of movement that would give the voice's owner away.  "Show yourself!"_

_::I am formless… a phantom, if you will.::_

_Raul frowned.  "What are you doing in the Ring?"_

_::I am the spirit of the Ring; trapped here tens of thousands of years ago.::_

_He swallowed, hard.  "Were you… alive once?"_

_::If you are asking if I was once like yourself, the answer is no.::_

Time passed; how much was uncertain; it may have been hours, it may have been years.  The phantom of the Ring spoke of great things to Raul.  It explained to him the true power of the Sennen Items.  ::They can grant any wish; give you anything you desire.::

_"So, if I wanted to permanently free myself and the others from the Items, then it could be done if I collected them all?" Raul asked incredulously.  ::They can do much more than that.  If you wanted all the riches in the world, they would be yours in an instant!  World domination would be a simple wish away!::_

_Raul blinked, wondering briefly why he would want such things.  Just to get out of this never ceasing darkness would be plenty…_

_::Why did you become a thief?::_

_The phantom asked, reading his thoughts.  Raul scowled.  "I did it because I had to; to survive."  ::Did you?:: it inquired. ::Or was it because you were jealous of the kings; sitting on their thrones, fanned by their slaves, shaded from the sun… Yamasis called you "friend," did he not?::_

_Raul was startled.  "What are you implying?!"_

_::Yamasis called you "friend," and yet he left you to poverty…::_

_He stood there, stunned.  "I-it wasn't his fault!  Royalty is royalty, peasants are peasants… t-that's how it has always been!"_

_::Funny… you don't sound so sure…:: the phantom sounded amused.  ::I'll let you think about it.::  and with that, it broke contact with the confused boy, leaving him alone once more._

_He curled up on the ground and held his head.  He wanted to cry, but the tears wouldn't come.  "Yamasis," he whispered, "I-I know it c-can't be true…" the tears came in a torrent, then, and he sobbed himself to sleep._

Raul was trapped in the Ring for 3 millennia.  Over the course of those 3,000 years, the phantom of the Sennen Ring haunted him daily, poisoning his mind with thoughts of glory, power, and supremacy that were never really his own; clouding his judgment with plans for revenge against someone who had never meant him any harm…

~*End Flashback*~

All of this Yami saw through the Eye of Ra, but nevertheless, he was completely shocked when the now-distraught tomb robber lunged at him, knocking them both to the ground.  Yami's eyes widened as he suddenly heard Ryou screaming in his mind.

::Yami!  For the love of Ra, Phantom, let him go!::

"Don't be a fool!" the phantom hissed maliciously, Ryou's mouth now its own.  Yami struggled as it tried to strike him, in an attempt to knock the smaller spirit unconscious, but Yami shifted his weight and threw the other off him.  He was on his feet instantly, crouching in a defensive stance, wondering how to destroy the creature without harming Ryou.  He could hear plainly the shouting match between the two.

"Fool!  Stop resisting the inevitable!  You were too soft; I'll have to make this move for you!"

::No!  I won't let you control me any longer!  Bastard!  You've been preparing for this all those years, pretending to befriend me!::

"You are wrong!  Yamasis is the one deceiving you!  Join me, Raul, we will collect the Sennen Items, and our dream will be made reality!"

::IT'S NOT MY DREAM!:: Ryou screamed, fighting the phantom off with everything he had.

"Idiot!  What are you doing?!" it screeched, its voice deafening.

Back in control, but not knowing how long it would last, Ryou spun to face a stunned Yami.  "Yami!  Banish the phantom to the Shadow Realm; it's not immune to your magic!"

Yami nodded and held out his hand, palm facing Ryou.  The Eye of Ra blazed once more on his brow, even as the phantom regained control, rushing at the Pharaoh in a frantic attempt to save itself.

"MIND CRUSH!"  Yami roared, magic coursing through his body in a massive wave.  His energy exploded forth from his palm; smashed into Ryou's body. There was an unholy, piercing shriek, and then, an oppressive silence, broken only by the two spirits' breathing.

Yami was first to recover, and he walked cautiously to Ryou's side.  "Is it gone?" he asked, wondering if the spell had worked properly.  Ryou nodded absently and stood, "I can't sense it any longer… can you sense it in the Shadow Realm?"  Yami concentrated on the phantom's energy signal; it was difficult to tell.  It had been weakened by the fight, and the Shadow Realm itself was devouring its energy further.  Yami blinked back to reality as its energy signal died.  "It couldn't sustain itself-the Shadow realm has taken it," he explained softly.  Ryou nodded again, not meeting Yami's eyes.  "I'm sorry," he whispered, "for everything."

Yami was shocked to see a tear slide down the pale boy's face.  "Ryou…"

"It convinced me that you were my enemy… that you had wronged me in Egypt by leaving my to your guards."

Yami bowed his head, golden bangs shielding his eyes.  "I apologize, Ryou… I can remember nothing beyond what you have told me yourself."

"I know… I don't blame you for it.  It was your obligation as Pharaoh."

"No, I ought to have done something…" Yami was cut off suddenly as Ryou grabbed his shoulders, repaying him for his earlier actions.  Ryou's amber eyes were filled with angry tears.  "Yami, listen to me.  You did what you had to do.  There is nothing that can be done to change that now.  You, and I, have to move on.  We have to stop living for the past."

Yami nodded, dumbfounded by this sudden change in Ryou's personality.  'He's being almost…' he smirked.  "You're starting to sound like me," he stated, his tone amused.  Ryou's eyes narrowed.  "Don't get any ideas, Pharaoh," he growled, shoving the shorter boy away, pouting rather childishly.  Yami laughed as he regained his balance, "It was supposed to be a compliment!"

"Looks like someone's got a bit of an ego…" Ryou grinned at the scandalized look on Yami's face.  The shorter boy crossed his arms and glared at Ryou petulantly.  Ryou's grin widened as he walked forward and placed his arm on Yami's head, using the boy as an armrest.  "Too bad," he said, clucking his tongue at the former-Pharaoh, who now looked livid, "your ego is taller than you are."

Yami let out an irritated growl and side-stepped out from under Ryou's arm.  "Shut up," he said firmly.  Ryou smirked.  "Nice comeback."  The fiery-haired spirit let out an aggravated sigh and shook his head.  "You are such…"

"…a bastard?  I know… I really ought to go professional…"

Yami stared at him, mouth slightly open, as if the albino had suddenly grown another head.  "Wh-wh-what…?"

Ryou quirked an eyebrow.  "Something wrong, Pharaoh?"  He blinked suddenly as they were relocated back to the park; the sun was rising.  His eyes widened.  "Bakura… he'll wake up soon…" he clenched his fists in annoyance.  'Another day, locked in the Ring… in the oppressing darkness I so loathe…'  he was snapped from his thoughts abruptly by two things.  The first of these was that he was twisting his hair again, the second was the sad look Yami was giving him.  If there was anything he hated more that the all-consuming darkness of the Ring, it was pity.

"Stop looking at me like that, Pharaoh."  He tried to keep the tremor out of his voice, but Yami heard it plainly.  "Ryou… you never deserved to be placed in the Ring.  Sometimes, fate can be a cruel thing," he said softly; knowingly.  Ryou nodded in silence, avoiding Yami's eyes once again.

"I should leave."  Even to himself, his voice sounded flat, toneless, 'Lifeless.'  He turned and started back toward Bakura's home.  He had reached the gate when he heard Yami's footsteps behind him.  However, when he turned to shout at the smaller spirit, he saw no one.  'Stupid Pharaoh…'  And with that, he stalked off.

Yami watched him go, his eyes distant.  "Ryou… someday, I will repay you for your sacrifice… you will be free, my friend," he whispered to the night, silently vowing to find a way.

When Ryou arrived, Bakura was still asleep.  Quickly, so he left no room for hesitation, he slipped into the Ring and closed the mental link he shared with the boy, making it seem as if he was sleeping – Bakura would know nothing of the night's events.

As the cold darkness pressed in around him, his eyes darted about, searching for any trace of the phantom.  Satisfied that it truly was gone, he curled up on his soul room floor and closed his eyes.  His last thought before slumber befell him was of Yamasis's eyes on that day, so long ago.

'He hasn't changed a bit.'

~*Owari*~

End Notes: So, how was it?  Review!!!  You know you want to. ^_~ It took me over a month to write this *grumbles* stupid school… but hey, I finished, right?  Hope it was good!  They're all rather OOC, but what're ya gonna do, ne? Thanks for reading my fic! Ja ne!


End file.
